coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8955 (27th July 2016)
Plot Michelle puts pressure on Steve by insisting that a baby of their own would be the best thing ever, but he remains unconvinced. The police liaison officer calls at No.8 with Kylie’s belongings and David’s deeply moved to see his blood-stained jacket among them. A horrified Gail offers to throw it away for him but he's reluctant. Todd receives a text from Billy and his face lights up. Eileen’s immediately suspicious wondering if he’s got a new man in his life. Beth arrives late for work and Kirk assures her he clocked her in when no one was looking. Jenny overhears. Johnny tells Jenny he’d like them to start again and he'd like to go public by dining at the bistro with her. She’s thrilled. David agrees to throw the jacket away. Eva arrives home from France and offers her sympathies to David. Michelle confides in a worried Liz about her desire to have a baby. David hands over a list of requirements for the funeral service to Billy. A listening Gail worries that he's bottling things up. Dev can see that Steve is worried about something and forces him to confide in him about Michelle's wants. Sarah rings to say that she's going to be making home visits from Friday, prior to her permanent discharge. Dev reckons that if Steve loves Michelle as much as he says he does, he should be prepared to make a commitment to her. Todd and Billy agree that they need to work out how to break the news of their relationship to Sean. Johnny announces that Alya will be moving her desk back into the office. Jenny gives Johnny the heads up about Beth and Kirk’s ruse. Eva is shocked when Leanne tells her she’s pregnant. Todd and Billy secretly arrange a day out to Formby on Friday but Eileen breaks the news that Sean is returning the same day. Johnny confronts Beth and Kirk and tells them if they pull the same stunt again they’ll be fired. Jenny suggests to Johnny they should keep their relationship under wraps for the time being as she can be his eyes and ears on the factory floor. He’s amused. Steve arrives home and announces to a thrilled Michelle that after a long hard think, he reckons a baby would be the best thing for them. Behind Michelle's back, Liz tells him that his decision has disaster written all over it. Cast Regular cast *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Max Turner - Harry McDermott Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Back room and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Rosamund Street *Preston's Petals *Victoria Street *Street Cars *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Steve confides in Dev about Michelle's baby fixation, and eventually decides they should try for a family; Johnny tells Jenny he'd like them to start again; and Todd and Billy agree that they need to work out how to break the news of their relationship to Sean. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,570,000 viewers (1st place). Category:2016 episodes